


In My Element

by Zadabug98



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But He Gets Better, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I'm not kidding with the cuddles, Kagami can control fire, Kagami is a king, Kise is basically an emotional wreck for a little bit, Kuroko's soul can leave his body, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Multi, Romance, SUPER SLOW BUILD, Self Indulgent KagaKuro Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Slow Build, The GoM will appear later, There's A Tag For That, Various Cultures, apparently, attempts at humor, basically the just the prologue though, like every other chapter omg, lots of fluff though, slight angst, so royalty I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadabug98/pseuds/Zadabug98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is an Element Born of Air, or an Air Born for short, and he's left his tiny village in the Teiko Plains to wander like the wind. He's wandered from country to country, from village to city to town, over land and sea, and he thinks he's finally found his place at the side of one Kagami Taiga, who's an Element Born himself. </p><p>In the beginning of time, the Elements decided to embody the souls of men and women who would best host them, creating the Element Borns. The Elements agreed on a cycle of rebirth, designed so that no two Element Borns would exist within one hundred years of each other and so it would be for a thousand centuries.  </p><p>Kuroko is about to discover what happens when the cycles break down and the elements of Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Ice, and Thunder are all born into the same era. And whether or not he and this unruly bunch of powerful Element Borns will bring salvation or destruction to the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I'm updating the chapter order. No worries, you're not crazy. No you don't need to read this again because there were no content revisions done at this time. Unless you want to. :)
> 
> I'm basically just switching chapter 3 and the prologue because that order makes much more sense.

_It was dark when the men came. The moon was sleeping, much like the small village nestled into the slight valley between two low lying hills. The night was unusually quiet and everyone was resting well on account of the day’s strenuous labor._

_A young woman, barely twenty, was sleeping next to her newlywed husband in their home on the outskirts of the village. They’d been dancing around each other’s affections for the longest time before her grandmother had finally taken it upon herself to lock the two of them in the storage shed for a night. The next day a wedding was proposed and within a week’s time she was married. It was all very sudden, really._

_However, even that was nowhere near as sudden as the pillar of flame that erupted through their roof._

_Through her screams, and her husband’s shouts, she was vaguely aware that something was very, very wrong. Fires were an unlikely occurrence in the village, but they still happened. Somehow, though, with the men on horseback rampaging through the village and waving their swords about, she wasn’t quite convinced it was an accident._

_The entire village was awake within minutes of that first scream and while many rolled over in hopes of someone simply having had a nightmare, the screams only grew in volume and the shouting never ended. It took only minutes for everyone in the village to be up and moving, the menfolk gathering the weapons hidden under the tatami while the women went to secure the stables and warehouses from the fire._

_Kise Ryouta was only half awake when he stumbled out of his home to see a man on horseback plunge a blade through the chest of the young girl who’d finally married just last month. His eyes widened and his frame shook slightly as the night breeze bit through the thin cotton of his yukata._

_“Ryouta.” A stern voice shouted as a katana was thrust into his hands. “If you’ve energy to shiver like that, you’ve got energy to fight.”_

_The blonde looked up to see one of his many uncles marching back towards one of the mounted men, katana in hand, trusting Kise to do as told. Kise, however, couldn’t find the energy to move his legs or his arms or even the fingers curled in a vice grip around the hilt and sheathe of the katana._

_His eyes were wide as he saw red paint the typically green ground, as screams and cries overpowered the sound of blood rushing in his ears. That was, until a single command issued by the man who seemed to be the horsemen’s leader reached his ears and silenced even Kise’s raging heartbeat._

_“Where are the Element Borns?!” He shouted. “Bring the Element Borns to us, and we will spare you.”_

_And then suddenly everything hit him in a rush. They were after Element Borns. He was an Element Born. Oh gods above they were after_ him _._

_“Like hell!” Kise’s uncle screamed and rushed at the mounted leader like that would do anything. And sure enough that blood stained blade struck home in his uncle’s chest and Kise could see the carmine gleam of it sprout from between the wings of his shoulders._

_Kise nearly hurled._

_The leader merely looked displeased as he flicked the blade back out, as though he’d just killed a pest and not a person. “I said, bring the Element Borns.” He repeated. “We know they are here. Your efforts are all in vain.”_

_“Kise-kun.” One of the women frantically whispered at him. “Kise-kun, come with me.”_

_He turned to her, wide eyes void of anything save for the gleam of tears. “Where?” Is all he able to force himself to say as ice cold hands gripped his over the katana and began to drag him away. The katana fell to the ground as he stumbled to follow, as every scream struck a nail into his head and a stake into his heart._

It’s all my fault _._

_“Nonsense.” The woman, one of his Mama’s, said. Kise wasn’t aware he’d spoken out loud, wasn’t even aware he was able to. “This is no one’s fault but theirs. Who in their right minds would do such a thing?” The question is rhetorical, and it’s all the same because Kise doesn’t want to think about the answer; doesn’t want to think about the slight shake to her voice despite the steel in her tone._

_“Where are we going?” Kise asked again, forcing his mouth to form the syllables despite the ash that had settled into his tongue._

_“We’re already here.” She said and sure enough they’d made it several yards into the forest that lingered beyond the boundary of the village. She released his hand to kneel down and began clearing branches away from what seemed to look like a trap door. With a slight heave she pulled the door open and made to push Kise inside._

_“What are you doing?” He demanded, curling into himself to get away from her. “Why put me down there? What about the children in the village? What about Mamacchi and Papacchi?”_

_She blinked at him, complicated emotions filtering through her face as she hesitates, trying to decide how much to tell him. “The children are already hidden.” She said carefully, and for some reason Kise can’t bring himself to believe her. “As for your parents,” Her voice trails as she looked away and swallowed. “Your mother was struck down while trying to free the livestock.”_

_Kise nodded at that, a numb feeling spreading from his fingers and toes all the way up to his heart. “And Papacchi?” He asked, a glimmer of hope sparking amidst the numbness._

_“Your father was one of the first cut down by the men on horseback.” Her eyes are distant as the statement filtered through the air. “He died honorably, at least.”_

_She made to say more, but Kise couldn’t hear her, static in his ears as cotton filled his lungs, suffocating him. And then he saw black._

_When Kise wakes up, he sees a worm wriggling mere inches from his face and screams like the girl jealous village boys always taunted him for looking like. He’s not proud of the sound, but the only thing he can think of at the moment is;_ holy shit, worm, gross, get it away _._

 _The second thing he thinks is;_ why the hell am I underground? _And then he remembers._

_The attack, the fire, his new orphan status, and he may shed a few tears over that fact. Eventually he forces himself to stand and realizes that there’s light pouring through the cracks in the trap door, so it must be morning._

_He takes a chance and pushes gently upwards, unfolding his body as he stands. And then he freezes._

_Not even ten feet away lies the blood stained body of the Mama who’d hidden him away. Now that he can see her, he sheds a few more tears for the brother who left home and lost a mother. When he turns to return to the village, he is greeted with silence._

_There are no angry horse riders, for which he is thankful, but there isn’t anything else, either. There’s no rebuilding, no crying babies, no crying from the wounded, or the widowed or the orphaned – no crying for any reason. There’s no sound at all._

_When he reaches the village he sees why. There’s no one left to make any sound, save for Kise himself. And when his hands fall against the blood-soaked soil, his knees having given up on trying to stand, he makes enough noise for all of them._

_Those horseman could still be close enough to hear the keening wail of Kise’s grief. He knows he should be quiet, and careful, and very much afraid. But at the moment the water born couldn’t bring himself to care._

_The sky explodes with his mourning, rain pelting the ground around him, making ponds of the pools of blood surrounding him. Kise doesn’t move, even as the water soaks through his skin and the salt of his tears burns his eyes. He doesn’t move when he voice finally breaks and vanishes, but his jaw refuses to close around the bitter sorrow in his mouth._

_He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to move again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being awesome!!!


	2. Water's Contentment

The throne room of Castle Seirin was small, but airy as large open archways ran along the walls, curtained by beautiful red silk drapes hung with black tassels and silver beads. Black and red tapestries hung between the arches, embroidered with silver threads and beautifully crafted. From the ceiling hung three large chandeliers, the center of which hung directly above the throne, and from these spiraled crimson ribbons that swayed gently in the night time breeze.

To the man kneeling before the throne, however, the closed drapes and dancing shadows were anything but inviting, and as the midnight breeze fluttered across his skin, he shivered. The chill of the black marble floors bit through the fabric of his clothes and nipped harshly at his knees.

The man who sat at the ebony throne, raised a few steps above the floor and cushioned with velvet, held in his often smiling eyes a look of utter contempt, ice woven into the fiery fibers of his irises. He was dressed exquisitely in draping purple robes that hung open around his toned chest and legs, though they were nothing more than mere sleeping robes. A small gold pendant hung from a thick chain around his neck and rested against the dip of his sternum. The slight tousle of his fiery crimson hair the only indication of the fact that it was near midnight and this trivial matter had woken him up.

Seated on the floor, temple pressed against the inside of the redhead’s bare knee, was a smaller man. He was slight and slim in build, though he did not appear weak. He did not appear as anything at all, really. The cowering man had to focus very hard to notice him, and even then it was easy for the smaller man to simply slip out of his sight. The smaller man’s hair was severely ruffled, even as the redhead gently combed his fingers through the powdery blue tresses, the strands resisted and remained spiked in every direction. His crumpled robes were a blinding white and thick gold bangles looped around his wrists and ankles almost like shackles, etched with strange symbols and designs.

“Bacchus,” The redhead snapped, drawing the quivering man’s attention back to him. “May I ask why you were found trying to get into my Castle’s treasure room and why you found it necessary to interrupt my sleep with such a foolish endeavor?” As if to drive the point home, the small man yawned daintily and blinked his eyes slowly, leaning further into the redhead’s thigh. The redhead allowed a small smile to tug at his sternly set lips as he glanced down at the mop of powdery blue hair affectionately.

It was only an instant though, and when it passed the fierce rage had returned, all of it directed to Bacchus. “I’m sorry, my king.” He said shakily, bowing further into the ground. “It was a small matter, my lord. Just a single flake of gold. I was desperate, my king. My daughter Gabriella is sick and… I was desperate.” He continued to ramble like this for what seemed like eternity before the small man spoke up, quiet voice piercing the air like the toll of a death bell.

“Kagami-kun.” He said gently, sleep tugging at his voice. “Let him go. Give him the gold he was found with, it was only a single coin.” His drowsy eyes turned to Bacchus and something within their soft blue depths made him shiver. “I know of Gabriella, and have been worried by her absence. A single coin is a small price to barter for the life of such a small child.”

King Kagami paused momentarily before nodding slowly. “Alright.” He said softly, gesturing with his hands for the guards to come forward and follow the instructions. “Never let it be said that I am a cruel king.” He said with a soft, joyous smile, though there was a lingering threat in the sharpness of his eyes. “Though, never let it be said that I am a fool, either.”

With this, Kagami nodded and Bacchus was escorted away to be given the gold coin and sent on his way. When the man’s silhouette disappeared from the throne room, Kagami stood, crouching to lift Kuroko into his arms as he went, the smaller of the two easily fading into the motion as his pale arms looped around the other’s neck. Kuroko buried his face into the bend of Kagami’s shoulder, content to be back within the warmth of their embrace.

They walked like this to Kagami’s personal chambers and with a small sigh, Kagami fell backwards onto the plush cushion of his bed, the soothing scent of jasmine incense filling both of their noses as they burrowed into the mound of blankets and pillows and into each other’s embrace.

Kagami lay on his side with his face pressed into Kuroko’s mess of silky hair and his lips ghosting across the back of his neck. Kuroko pulled Kagami’s arms so that the redhead lay flush against him, entangling their legs and sighing blissfully as Kagami’s arms wound tighter around his stomach and chest, pulling them even closer together.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered softly, his voice swirling in the cool evening air. “I am leaving now.”

Kagami nodded and nuzzled his nose further into Kuroko’s neck. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Come back soon.”

Kuroko chuckled lightly, the sound fading as his body fell limp in Kagami’s arms. The first time Kuroko had slipped like this Kagami had almost flipped his shit, concerned that Kuroko had died. That wasn’t the case of course, could never be the case. Because Kagami would never let that happen.

Kuroko drifted easily through the cool night breeze, watching as children dosed easily between their parents, lovers slept entangled in each other’s arms, even the loud dog down the street had retired for the night and slept peacefully against the back of his master. Kagami didn’t quite like dogs, Kuroko thought for a moment as his eyes scanned the streets, looking for Bacchus.

Kuroko was, in a word, the wind. He had been like this since he was born, easily overlooked and ignored, gentle and solemn and stoic, though if he needed to he could be stronger than twenty men and if he wanted to he could decimate and entire village with a single flick of his wrist. But Kuroko hardly ever needed to and rarely ever wanted to. He was gentle, and so when he spotted Bacchus hesitantly enter his home Kuroko did nothing but watch, bending the currents to take him to the window.

Inside he saw a young girl, her face vaguely similar to that of Bacchus and very familiar to Kuroko. She was one of his students and had been absent from classes for the past week or so with an illness. Had Kuroko known that they were in need of money, he would’ve offered to help. But Bacchus approached her bedside and smiled, and his promises of medicine and recovery were enough to satisfy Kuroko.

With his missioned complete, he flew home, straight as an arrow back into his body. Back into Kagami’s warm embrace.

Kuroko was an Element Born, a human who was graced by the gods and given a piece of nature and balance to hold within their souls for the course of their lives. He was an Air Born, gifted with a breeze of wind in his soul. He was still very mortal, and not very strong, but his wind filled soul could easily drift from his body, controlling and controlled by the wind. He was free-willed and open minded, stubborn and flexible all at the same time.

An Element Born was a rare occurrence, rarely were two born within proper time or place to be able to meet, but in the small village where he was born and raised there existed two, himself and another whom he chose not to speak of. He had grown weary of being coddled for his weak build and worshipped for his powerful nature and… had left them.

Kagami shifted, as if sensing the return of Kuroko’s soul to his body. “Welcome back.” He slurred in his sleep, arms tightening subtly against Kuroko’s waist. “What did you see?”

Kuroko let himself relax into the warmth and smiled. “Bacchus was speaking the truth.” He stated simply. “There was no need for further action.”

Kagami grunted, placated for now, as he pulled Kuroko further into his larger frame, placing a soft kiss behind Kuroko’s ear as his breathing slowed and deepened into his familiar sleeping pace. Kuroko followed soon after, enveloped in the warmth of Kagami’s body as the redhead curled around him protectively in his sleep.

Kagami was always warm. He was, after all, a Fire Born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try to update roughly every fortnight or so. First trimester exams are on the horizon so I might not make the next update but I will try.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Water's Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone from Kuroko's past comes bearing great gifts of property damage and sorrow.

The next day when Kuroko woke up he could sense something heavy in the air. It was damp and thick and palpable, almost like rain but different. It tingled in a way that Kuroko remembered, and he all but shot upright when a familiar essence struck through his body and his bitter premonition came true.

He was here.

“Kuroko?” A sleep-slurred voice spoke from his lap. Kagami had been jostled by Kuroko’s sudden movements and his arms now wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist, face pressed into the small of his back. Kuroko’s hands slipped easily into Kagami’s hair, running across his scalp nervously. “Kuroko,” Kagami said again. “Is everything alright?”

Kuroko nodded, though he was barely holding in his shivers. “Yes, Kagami-kun.” He said evenly. “Though you should know there is a guest on his way here.”

Kagami’s body tensed slowly, and he raised himself up just as slowly, sitting cross-legged in front of Kuroko. Kagami’s blazing crimson eyes probed into Kuroko’s own sky blue irises, asking questions he wouldn’t dare voice. “Alright.” He said. “Is there something you’ve been keeping from me again?”

“No.” Kuroko said. “You just never asked.”

Kagami sighed tiredly, his head falling into his hands helplessly. “We’ve been over this, you little dumbass. How can I ask, if I don’t even know what you’re not telling me, you idiot? Are you secretly a covert assassin here to kill me? A pirate waiting to steal from me? Are you actually a girl?”

Kuroko didn’t laugh, but his lips quirked in a half smile and he let out a quiet snort. “No on all accounts, Kagami-kun.” He said gently. “But this is something, a part of my past that I had hoped to not have to share with you.”

Kagami’s eyes widened slightly and his head tilted back in understanding, his lips parting and eyebrows raising. He waved one of his hands dismissively at Kuroko while the other slid to his cheek, his elbow propped on his knee. “Alright.” He said. “I respect that.”

Kuroko nodded, his smile widening slightly with the knowledge that he’s been understood. “I know that, Kagami-kun.” He said. “And I thank you for that. But this is very important. An old friend is on his way here and knowing him-” a loud bang sounded from the castle gates, shouts and pounding feet echoing through the passageways outside “-he may already be here.”

Kuroko’s head whipped to the window, the castle gate visible in the distance. His expression stiffened when he turned back to face Kagami. “Kagami-kun.” He said, his voice strong and vaguely pleading. “I want you to take my body to the gates.”

Kagami was barely able to nod before the smaller boy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body slumped forward into Kagami’s awaiting arms. _Guard it well._ The wind whispered in his ear as he felt Kuroko drift out the window and down to the front gate.

Kagami snorted as he gathered the limp body in his arms, slipping off the bed to march calmly in the midst of building chaos, down to the front gate as well.

“Kagami!” A brusque voice called from his left and he turned to see Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Riko, his chief advisors and his trusted friends, rushing towards him.

“Why the hell are you still wearing sleeping robes this late in the day?!” Riko barked.

“What the hell is going on here?” Hyuuga continued to shout, though by this point he was little more than a few yards away.

“I don’t know!” Kagami shouted back though, again, there was no need for it. He gestured to the limp body in his arms. “This idiot started going on about old friends or something I still don’t quite understand. Then he slipped out and told me to take him to the front gates.” He glanced at the trio as they continued to run. “What the hell is going on up there?!”

“We’re not sure either.” Kiyoshi answered. “It seems like one of the underground aqueducts at the front gate burst, but it’s more than just that.”

“It fucking exploded, dumbass!” Hyuuga butted in. “The water’s going everywhere and it’s almost like it’s… conscious…. or something equally impossible.”

When the small group finally made it outside they ground to a halt, their mouths falling open in shock. Hyuuga had been right. Kagami could see the interrupted earth from the exploded aqueduct. It would be a pain to fix, and he could tell Riko was automatically calculating the cost of repairs as well as the water that was already lost.

And... well… lost it was.

The water from the explosion had taken shape and was trashing about at the front gates. There were a lot of questions in Kagami’s mind and a lot about this situation made absolutely no sense to him but there was one thing he knew with absolute certainty.

The water wanted in, and the only thing keeping it out was an equally vicious vortex of wind swirling around it and keeping it in place.

“Kuroko!” Kagami shouted instinctively. “What’s going on?!”

The wind shifted slightly in response, a thin tendril of air drifted across Kagami’s face and around his hair. _Kagami-kun, please._ Kuroko’s voice was breathy and strained. _I can’t hold him for much longer._

“Kuroko, that’s not helping me!” Kagami all but screamed at the disembodied voice. “You know I hate vague answers and that goddamn ‘all will be revealed’ master guru bullshit! Just tell me what to do goddammit!”

 _Kagami-kun._ Kuroko scolded in his usual deadpan, and Kagami could all but see the dull annoyance in Kuroko’s eyes as he lifted a brow in confused concern. _Calm down._

“I AM CALM, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!” Kagami screamed, growling at the air. He heaved a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. One slow breath later and his eyes opened slowly. “Alright you little bastard,” he said slowly, a dark glint in his eyes. “I’m calm. What do you need me to do?”

A soft chuckle dusted through his hair and he could feel Kuroko’s soft smile. Kagami turned to Kiyoshi and passed along Kuroko’s limp body. Kiyoshi took him into his arms with as much care and grace as a doting father, smiling gently.

_I need your help._

“Already knew that.” Kagami said, his eyes rolling slightly. “So I say again, what do you need me to do?”

 _I need some heat._ Kuroko said after a brief moment of thought. _Feed some of your fire into the vortex. Being a Water Born, this idiot is weak to fire by nature. Hopefully he’ll take the hint and surrender so we can talk like civilized adults._

Kagami failed to mask his surprise at the mention of another Elemental. But he shook these thoughts from his head and focused back on the task at hand. “And if he doesn’t?”

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he sighed. _Then the world will be short one Water Born and I will be relieved of one nuisance._

Kagami chuckled at this, but he could tell that Kuroko didn’t really want for his, well whatever this person was, to be injured. At least not fatally.

With this in mind, Kagami cupped his hands in front of his chest and blew into them gently, a small plume of flame flaring from his lips and alighting upon his open palms, casting a warm glow across his face. His eyes slid closed as the small flame grew in his hands, flickering gently even in the wake of the harsh winds only a few yards away.

As his eyes slid open again, satisfied with the height of the flame, Kagami stepped forward slowly and when he reached the wall of the vortex, his hair whipping wildly, the flame retained its gentle flicker. Kagami slowly separated his palms and the flame split to follow the movement. With once slow blink and a short gasp of air Kagami thrust his hands into the vortex and watched as the flame merged with air.

A soft sizzle filled the air as plumes of steam rose from the puddle of water.

And then the screaming.

It started as a soft, surprised sound but soon escalated into blood-curdling yowls as the water began to seize and thrash against the whirlwind. Kuroko understood and lessened the hold of his vortex, widening it and then allowing it to vanish altogether as the puddle shrank and quivered.

Eventually the water blob collapsed in on itself, water splashing across the dusty ground and everywhere in a fifty-foot radius. Kagami could see a very drenched and very pissed off Riko and Hyuuga behind him, but Kiyoshi had managed to shield Kuroko with his large body and that was all that mattered.

A soft gasp and the gentle thrum of Kiyoshi’s soothing voice alerted Kagami to Kuroko’s return and he barely flinched when Kuroko’s lean arm wrapped around his own. He was more focused on… whatever it was that the water was doing.

The majority of the water had fallen away, but there remained a tall humanoid form of it that thrashed and raged in the midst of a huge mud puddle.

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko said in an authoritative tone just north of annoyed. “Give up the charade. Fire will harm you, due to your temperament, but it will not kill you. Reform yourself and stand.”

The puddle of water quivered once before letting out a soft sigh and melting into the form of a young man around Kagami’s age. His skin was like porcelain and his hair was like gold, hanging in his honey eyes just so. He wore vibrant cobalt harem pants with a white sash embroidered with gold. Another larger sash like the one around his waist was draped over his head and around his neck, covering his shoulders and bound around his head by a cobalt braid of fabric. Numerous gold coins hung from both sashes and gold bangles adorned his arms and ankles.

“You’re so mean, Kurokocchi.” The man pouted. “That really hurt, you know.”

“Who are you?” Kagami demanded, slipping into the familiar posture and tone of a king. “And what are you doing here?” He turned to Kuroko.

The man smiled brightly.  “My name is Kise Ryouta.” He said happily. “I’m Kurokocchi’s brother!”

Kagami glanced at Kuroko without moving his head and the smaller boy simply shrugged. “Half-brother.” He conceded. “Our father had strange tastes and a whorish temperament.”

Kise gasped at this. “I’ll tell Papacchi you said that!”

Kuroko smiled, amused. “You wouldn’t.”

Kise made a strangled noise and frowned. “You’re right, I wouldn’t.” He deflated slightly before lifting a hand and perking slightly. “But that doesn’t mean-”

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko interrupted. “Why don’t we take this inside? There are repairs to be done to the aqueduct that you destroyed. And I am quite hungry after all this ruckus. What about you, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami was vaguely aware of the tremble in Kuroko’s arms and the way the smaller boy was leaning against him. Kuroko was more strained than he was letting on and Kagami suppressed a sigh. With one smooth motion he ducked and lifted a surprised Kuroko into his arms, one arm braced against his back while the other slid under Kuroko’s knees.

“Absolutely starving.” Kagami said somewhat gruffly, turning away from the blonde. He nodded to Riko who got the message and turned to head towards the kitchen and inform Mitobe. “You’re welcome to join us if you wish.” Kagami continued glancing behind him to see that the blonde had taken it upon himself to follow Kagami into the palace.

The instant they were in the doorway, Kuroko jabbed his hand into Kagami’s side, causing him stumble and make a strangled noise as Kuroko slipped to a standing position.

“What the hell was that for you little bastard!?” Kagami screeched, holding his injured side with a delicate hand.

Kuroko regarded him blandly, a small smirk gracing his lips as he turned and continued walking towards the sitting room. Kagami grumbled but followed behind the little idiot. Kagami wasn’t a genius, but he’d gotten pretty good at reading the passive little bastard and could tell that Kuroko hadn’t taken kindly to being carried like a girl in front of his brother. Kagami… didn’t really care about that actually. Kuroko was weaker than he liked to let on, and Kagami would be damned if he’d let that little bastard run himself into the ground over his pride.

A soft chuckle behind him made Kagami turn his head. Kise had lowered his headscarf so that his head was bared. He was also currently giggling like an idiot.

Kagami lifted one brow and stopped to face Kise. “You got something to say?” Kagami said gruffly, though there was no real bite to his words, just a tired annoyance. Kise allowed his laughter to fade and smiled brightly. There was a lot about this idiot that was bright, and Kagami found it hard to believe that any part of it was real.

“Not particularly.” Kise said, breezing past Kagami.

Kagami snorted at this, but shuffled and followed behind Kise. Why he was following the idiot in his own castle was beyond him but his annoyance was mildly sated by the promise of food and the smell of it still lingering in the hallways.

The internal courtyard of Castle Seirin was stunning – lush and green, abloom with every flower Kise had ever seen and then some. Fruit bearing trees grew tall in every corner of the garden, high enough that the blonde wondered whether he could pick their fruits from the drapeless windows of the second story passageways – Kagami knew that he could, but figured he’d better not give the blonde any ideas.

One of the few marble gazeboes had been furnished with beautifully crafted tapestries and soft cushions all herded around a low table absolutely covered with food. Silk drapes hung around the tall marble columns and swayed gently in the warm desert breeze.

Kagami all but jumped onto the dearest cushion and dug into the food. Kuroko wordlessly passed platter after platter of dish after dish to Kagami, thoroughly amused by the redhead’s massive appetite. He turned to Kise with a dull smile and lifted the platter of fruit towards the blond. “What would you like to eat, Kise-kun?” He asked, popping a small fruit of some kind into his own mouth.

Kise grudgingly sat on the cushion across the table from Kuroko, eyeing Kagami and his never ending appetite with thinly veiled disgust. He nibbled a little on the food before him but seemed to have no appetite.

After a moment, Kagami looked up and began to push Kuroko towards one dish or another in the subtlest of manners.

“This duck is the best, you have to have some.”

“Mitobe used something different in these greens, what do you think it is?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen this fruit before, here Kuroko try some.”

“Kuroko, what do you think of this pastry? Is it cherries? I’m not sure either, have another bite.”

It wasn’t very subtle, actually, but if Kuroko was aware that Kagami was actively trying to get him to eat just a little bit more he didn’t show it and humored the redhead, taking an extra bite of this or that to appease him.

When Kagami was finally winding down from his initial assault of the breakfast, a brown haired man with an almost feline tilt to his lips stepped up onto the gazebo floor. He was carrying a thin silver platter which held a tall silver mug hazed with what appeared to be frost.

He smiled at the curious looks the trio sent his way and knelt beside Kuroko, holding the tray out to him. “We got some good vanilla in today,” He said. “And I was able to get some ice from the market.” He paused, smiling wider as the gears began turning in Kuroko’s head and the boy’s eyes began to widen in excitement. “Mitobe just finished this, the treat from Yosen kingdom that you said you quite enjoyed. I believe you called it a vanilla milkshake?”

Kuroko nodded eagerly and reached to take the mug in both hands. “Thank you, Koganei-kun.” He said reverently as he looked up at the brunette and smiled widely, genuinely. “Give my thanks to Mitobe-kun as well.”

Koganei nodded and rose, turning to return to the kitchens. Kagami smiled at him as he left. “Give him my thanks as well.” Kagami added and Koganei nodded before slipping away, empty tray tucked under his arm.

Kagami turned his attention back to Kuroko who now sat in a wonderstruck stupor as he slowly and reverently sipped at the drink held gently in his hands. Kise was watching as well, though there was a curious glint in his honey eyes that put Kagami on edge.

“Kurokocchi,” Kise finally spoke. “Have you perhaps been… travelling in the time you spent away from our village?”

Ah. And so it drops.

Kuroko thought for a moment before reluctantly setting his mug down on the table. He looked up at Kise seriously and folded his hands on the edge of the table. “Yes.” He answered simply. “I left our village to see the world. It is obvious that I would follow through with that goal.”

Kise leaned forward slightly, curiosity glimmering in his honey-brown eyes. “Where all did you go, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko paused at this, lost in thought. He began ticking off places on his fingers as he spoke. “Well, let me think. To go into great detail would take much remembrance and quite a lot of time.” He paused and looked up at the blonde, something akin to a nostalgic smile playing with the corners of his face. “And while I am rather fond of nostalgia, I know you are not of the patient sort, Kise-kun.” The blonde pouted at that but said nothing as Kuroko continued. “In short, I have been many places, Kise-kun, and made many friends. I’ve had quite a lot of fun, if I’m honest.”

“What about now, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked immediately, his voice thick with an emotion Kagami couldn’t place. “Will you keep travelling, or will you stay here and sit at the feet of this boy king as you have been doing for the past two years?”

Kagami was this close to socking Kise in his pretty little face. This blonde idiot didn’t know anything about him and had no right to make such rude implications. But he reigned in his temper and instead he turned to Kuroko; this was something he’d wanted to ask too, but never found the voice to do so.

Kuroko, as if reading his thoughts, glanced at Kagami warmly, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Kise-kun.” He said gently, eyes darting back to the blonde. “There is no shame in sitting at the feet of someone else. Especially not one such as Kagami-kun. He respects me, and I him. I will support him, even if only in the small way that I am able. I trust him, and I have long decided I will stay, for as long as I am welcome here.”

Kuroko did not look at Kagami as he said this, his eyes instead boring into Kise’s. The calm depths of his blue eyes flashed dangerously, and Kagami felt something comfortable settle into his chest.

Kuroko took a long breath and blinked, something painful flashing in his eyes for a moment before it was gone. “There is more to life, Kise-kun, than being worshipped and adored.” He opened his mouth to continued, but Kise raised his hand and cut him off.

“You seem to misunderstand me, Kurokocchi.” Kise chuckled awkwardly, tugging at a stray strand of hair with his fingers. “I am not here to take you back home.”

Kuroko blinked once in surprise before suspicion settled into his brow. “Then what are you here for?”

Kise had tilted his head down, his hair covering his eyes. There was a soft sniffle and when Kise looked back up there were tears in his eyes. “Kurokocchi.” He said, his voice strangled and raw. “I’m not here to take you back home, because there’s no home left.”

“What do you mean, Kise-kun?” Kuroko said cautiously.

Kise sniffled again, thick tears pouring down his cheeks and chin. “I mean, Kurokocchi.” He said in a strained voice. “That everyone is dead.” He looked up into Kuroko’s eyes, a hollow look of relief splashing across his features. “I’m so glad you’re safe, brother.” He said softly.

“I’m so glad I’m not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is having a much slower build than I was expecting.... oh well.
> 
> I've been so excited about updating this story for the past week and a half. It's torture trying to pace myself. (I hope the updates aren't too slow.... )
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and Kudos-ing. Whether you're new to this story or have been keeping up with it since day one (because that was SO long ago, wasn't it), doesn't matter, thank you, thank you, thank you!


	4. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Exposition. That's basically where we're at right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late again on his chapter! My school had trimester exams last week and I was busy trying not to fail Chemistry (Ugh).

When Kise had finished his story and finally dissolved into a puddle of sobs and whimpers Kuroko put down his mug and stood slowly, making his way behind Kagami to kneel gently beside the blond. “Kise-kun.” He said gently, pulling the sobbing mess of a man closer. “Calm down, it’s alright. I’m right here. You’re safe now.”

Kise made a strangled sound and lunged for the smaller man, latching his arms around Kuroko’s back and nuzzling his face into the cushion of his stomach. Kuroko’s lips twitched in a small smile and he brought his arms around Kise’s back, one hand rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades while the other cradled his head.

Kagami regarded them calmly, a thoughtful frown dragging at his features. Minutes passed and though Kise’s weeping began to calm, the glossiness of Kuroko’s eyes formed small tears that threatened to fall from his far off eyes.

When they did finally fall, kissing against Kuroko’s cheeks desperately as if to console him, Kuroko himself made no move to stop them. His hands were already busy comforting Kise’s shaking form and his mind too occupied with processing Kise’s shaking words.

Kagami sighed softly and leaned forwards, brushing his warm thumbs against Kuroko’s jaw and blotting the teardrop before it could continue its journey. Kuroko started at the gesture and turned to face Kagami, his unfocused eyes scrunching gently with the effort. “Kagami-kun.” He whispered harshly, an apologetic tilt to his brow. “I’m sor-”

Kagami shushed him quietly, brushing his fingers over Kuroko’s lips as though to stop them from continuing. “You don’t need to apologize to me.” He said softly, glancing at the blond curled in Kuroko’s lap. His eyes returned to the Air Born and he smiled gently, brushing away another tear from Kuroko’s cheek. “Not now.” Gently he skimmed his fingers across Kuroko’s cheek and when they reached his temple, his wrist curved so that his hand was cupping Kuroko’s face gently. “And not ever.” Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, giving one small nod as he did so.

Kagami smiled and retracted his hand slowly, fingers brushing gently against Kuroko’s skin as he slowly stood. “I have matters I must attend to.” He said softly, a stark contrast to his usual boisterous tone and one that Kuroko appreciated. “You may, as always, do as you please Kuroko. I will make sure that a room is prepared for our guest. Is there anything you know of that he would wish for?”

Kuroko thought for a moment before shaking his head and Kagami’s smile softened. “Alright.” He said. “But let me know if you think of anything, okay?”

Kuroko nodded and, satisfied with this, Kagami left the garden. The instant he was out of Kuroko’s sight his brows drew together painfully. He all but stalked to his chambers and hastily changed out of the soft violet sleeping robes. Frankly, Kagami couldn’t care less about wearing his pajamas all day. He was a king for fuck’s sake and if a king couldn’t stay in his pajamas all day then what was the point of anything?

But, Kagami knew that Riko would gripe and complain and all that other annoying stuff and it was just easier to listen to her sometimes. And so Kagami traded his very comfortable sleeping robes for a pair of breezy, cream colored pants and an equally breezy crimson tunic with long sleeves that opened a bit at his chest. He snatched a matching cream sash and tied it around his waist. The tunic was embroidered with gold at the collar and bottom hem and Kagami shrugged on a few golden bangles around his wrists and ankles.

It was a little plain compared to some of the other things in his closet, but Kagami wasn’t on parade today and found casual clothing to be much more comfortable and appropriate for day to day wear. If Riko had a problem with it, she could take a hike.

“You’re thinking ill of me.” Riko’s annoyed voice spoke when Kagami exited his chambers to search for her, now fully dressed. She eyed him gratefully. “You changed your clothes, I see.”

Kagami snorted and shrugged. “It was either that or listen to you bitch.” He said easily, but there was no harshness to his tone. “But that’s not important right now. I need you to set up a room for our guest, preferably near Kuroko’s room.”

It was Riko’s turn to snort. “Like Kuroko-kun actually uses that room of his for more than storage, you dumbass cuddle bunnies.” She said in jest. Kagami made to interject but she waved her hand to dismiss him. “Teppei’s already on it.” She said. “And Hyuuga just got back with some intel on our new guest, plus his belongings that he apparently left at the hotel he was going to stay at.” She added the last bit as more of a side note and continued with the information.

“Our new friend,” She said as the pair walked to the royal offices. “Is Kise Ryouta, Water Born, from one of the northern villages in the Teiko Plains. Seems he’s Kuroko-kun’s half-brother as well, though you probably already know all that.” She glanced at Kagami for confirmation and she continued at his nod. “He came into the Imperial City yesterday and was busy doing a little snooping of his own, wondering if there were any Element Borns in town. Seems he found out about you being a Fire Born right away, as is natural, but seeing as decidedly less people know about Kuroko-kun it took him a little longer to stumble across that bit of information.

“Seems that once he learned that Kuroko-kun was indeed here and in the palace Kise-kun rushed here to meet him. Of course, that was a foolish thing to do on his part but whatever his motivation was seemed to blind him of this fact.” Riko shrugged and huffed a little, clearly still annoyed by the mess she was going to have to clean up. “Seems he was already unstable when he got to the front gate but when the guards there refused to let him in, he kind of… snapped, for lack of a better word and, well, you know the rest.”

Kagami nodded gravely while Riko continued to speak. “Did he tell you anything?”

By this time they’d reached the royal offices and Kagami slipped in to sit behind his desk. He gestured for Riko to take the seat in front of him and cleared his throat once she complied. “It’s not pretty.” He said gravely. “And we may be in over our heads.”

Riko snorted at this. “Aren’t you always?”

Kagami dismissed her, though, and began to reiterate what the blond had told him, starting with the basics. “Everyone in Kuroko’s village has been killed by a group of men hunting Element Borns.”

Riko gasped slightly, but nodded, her face coached into neutrality despite the panicked shock flashing through her eyes. “I’d heard from some merchants a few months ago about something happening in that area. To think…” She let the thought drag and turned to Kagami. “So, what do you think?”

Kagami blinked, drawing back to sit straight in his chair. Riko looked every ounce of the trustworthy advisor she was in that moment. “Think?” He asked. “We both know that’s not my strong suit.”

Riko masked a small laugh with a large smirk and nodded. “True.” She said. “Which is why I would’ve expected you to have run off by now. Taken the armies to hunt the twisted bastards down.” She gave him an odd look. “Why haven’t you?”

Kagami thought for a moment. “Well for one thing I have no clue where the hell they are.” He said reasonably. “And no guarantee that they’re still pursuing Kise and Kuroko.”

“Never stopped you before.” She countered with an incline of her head.

Kagami snorted. “Ain’t that the truth?” He smiled brightly and shrugged before mellowing out just a bit. “I’m just saying, I haven’t heard of any other attacks on Element Borns from any other countries or territories. It’s possible that this group isn’t big enough to make any bigger moves, or maybe they don’t know about myself or any other Element Borns.” He took a breath. “There might be nothing more to this than an isolated attack.”

Riko nodded absently and looked at Kagami funny. “You’re still acting really calm and collected about this whole thing, Bakagami.” She said in a confused tone. “What gives?”

Kagami thought for a moment, looking out the window to his left. “I don’t know.” He said and then paused, a thoughtful glimmer flashing in his eyes. “I saw Kuroko cry.”

Riko’s eyes grew wide and Kagami nodded, at her and to himself. “I think that may have done it.” Kagami paused again, trying to put his feelings into words. “If Kuroko is the one breaking this time, then this time I need to be the calm one. I need to be the supportive one. The shadow.”

He turned to Riko, a sad smile gracing his lips. “I didn’t know it was so hard being the shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read, commented, and Kudos-ed so far. I appreciate it so, so, so, so much and encourage you to continue the trend!! Positive feedback makes me so, so, so happy. We all need a little extra happy sometimes, you know?


	5. Shadow's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami isn't the only one learning new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late! (Only a few hours shy of 11.14 by my clock) but this week has been terrible for me.

Kise and Kuroko remained in the courtyard, even after a soft eyed Koganei and the somewhat shakier brunet Furihata had come to collect the dishes and leftovers. There was very little of the latter, thanks to Kagami’s black hole of a stomach, but whatever was left was either saved for later or given away. They’d left the two without a word, though Furihata’s brow was creased with more worry than usual and Koganei had given Kuroko a soft and gentle smile before bowing and leaving.

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko said gently. “Are you alright?”

Kise sniffed loudly. “No.” He said, his voice muffled by the white robes around Kuroko’s waist. “I’m better, but I was so scared Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko nodded. “I could tell. Water Borns, though gifted with control over water as their element, aren’t commonly gifted with control over their own physical state.”

“You can become the wind, though, Kurokocchi.” Kise said softly, his voice was hoarse but he was determined to talk with Kuroko, if only to continue to remind himself that Kuroko was here and that Kuroko was alive and that Kuroko was safe.

“Air Borns are different than Water Borns, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said, his tone soft but a little bit chiding. “Element Borns are powerful, but we’re not gods. For the link between your soul and body to be so messy...” He paused, worry filling his eyes as he spoke. “Obviously, you were under severe distress.”

Kuroko could feel the tension bleeding out of Kise’s body as he continued to talk, reassuring the blonde that he was there, he was alive, and he was safe with every single syllable. “Besides, even though I can leave my body, ride and control the winds, it’s not all fun and games. I’m leaving my body open and vulnerable and I’m not sure what I would do without my trusted friends and these bracelets.”

Kise glanced up ever so slightly to get a look at the bracelets in question. “Where did you get those, anyway, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, his fingers loosening from their grip at Kuroko’s back and sliding ever so gently over the gold of the bracelets. “What are they?”

“They’re charms.” Kuroko answered immediately, any trace of his normal reserved attitude long gone in the presence of Kise’s vulnerable state. “They keep me from slipping whenever I’m asleep.”

Kise hummed thoughtfully. “But, Kurokocchi, you never had an issue with that while you were in the village.” Kise choked on the last two words, his breath hitching on another sob as he buried his face back into Kuroko’s lap. Kuroko said nothing and made no move to push the blonde away. The wound was still very fresh, apparently.

Kise was clingy, Kuroko knew that. He also knew that Kise was like a large lake whose surface glittered and shone in the sunlight, impossibly bright and warm. But there was depth and darkness to Kise Ryouta. A depth that built impossible pressure and a darkness that absorbed and destroyed all traces of light.

Kuroko had seen glimpses of this darkness, out of the corner of his eye whenever Kise thought no one was looking. But it always disappeared in the blink of an eye, replaced once again by the dazzling brilliance that Kise always brought to the table.

What Kise needed right now was a shred of light, no matter how small, that could bring him out of this darkness.

Kuroko swallowed the sigh that threatened to bubble forth from his lips. “I didn’t know it was so hard being the light.” He whispered beneath his breath.

Kise hummed against Kuroko’s thighs, the question unspoken but obvious in his tone.

Kuroko shook his head. “No, it’s nothing.” He lied. “But the bracelets. I found that once I left and started travelling I would go to sleep and then wake up as wind, floating towards the Teiko Plains,” he smiled “towards home. Luckily I was near the Shuutoku mountain ranges at the time. We never actually went there but it was those mountains that always cradled the light of the sunset just so. The clouds would glow purple and the sun would fill the dips of the mountains with pools of fuchsia light that would spill out onto the grasses of the plains. Sometimes the light would be crimson, or maybe goldenrod. And whenever the wind would blow-”

“You always made sure it did.” Kise interrupted with a laugh.

“-it was like watching a sea of colors.” Kuroko finished despite Kise’s interruption, a small pout blossoming on his face.

Kise laughed, but it wasn’t as bright as Kuroko remembered. “I remember.” The blonde said gently. “It was beautiful.”

“Yes it was.” Kuroko agreed with a well masked smile. “I met a shaman in those mountains. Strange fellow, I must admit. But good at what he does.”

Kise smiled and yawned at that. “Sounds like an interesting man.” He said. “I’d quite like to meet the friends you’ve made.”

Kuroko smiled. “I’d like that as well.” He said. “They’re all lovely people I assure you.” Kuroko paused. “Well, most of them anyway.”

Kise yawned again and Kuroko stopped his next words from coming out. “Kise-kun.” He said instead. “Would you like to sleep now? You’ve had a rather stressful time, and I’m sure you’re exhausted after manipulating that much water for that long. You’re not built for it, after all.”

Kise nodded, suppressing another yawn with the back of his hand as he rose to his hands and knees. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I’m super sleepy all of a sudden.”

Kuroko nodded and looked up to see Kiyoshi standing a few feet away from the gazebo. He didn’t look like he’d been there long, simply waiting for the proper time to cut in. Kuroko nodded to him and Kiyoshi smiled back. “We’ve prepared a room for your friend.” He said gently.

“Kise Ryouta.” Kise said, answering the unspoken question. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Kiyoshi Teppei.” Kiyoshi returned with an even brighter smile. “The pleasure’s all mine. Now, if you’d be so kind as to follow me I’ll escort you to your quarters. Ah, and Kuroko, Kagami told me to tell you he is in the royal offices in case you wanted to ‘I don’t know, just tell him I’m here’.” Kiyoshi made air quotes and Kuroko could almost hear the hesitant pause of Kagami’s voice.

Kise blinked, and something seemed to click in his head. “Kurokocchi.” He said, his voice still thick with thought. “Kagamicchi is good to you, isn’t he?”

Kuroko paused and cursed himself for the small flush that rose to his cheeks. “Yes.” He said unabashedly. “He is very good to me, why?”

Something akin to a sigh escaped Kise’s lips as he stood. “Nothing.” He hummed and followed Kiyoshi out of the sitting room. His eyes were puffy and his shoulders were still slightly slumped but Kise did his best to straighten his posture and smile.

It almost broke Kuroko’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Please feel free to drop me a Kudos or a comment if you haven't already!!
> 
> Feel free to also check out my tumblr, (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zadabug98) I'll probably post little extra bits here once the story starts really picking up. 
> 
> We're still in Exposition mode right now, though. It should start to pick up here soon though, if you're looking forward to that.


	6. Fire's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see! Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry I'm late (again) I was busy with college applications and homework and social obligations. I actually already had the chapter written but... busy.
> 
> Anyway, ahead is some more kinda mindless slice-of-life day-to-day interactions. I need to update the tags on this, don't I? Oh well, please enjoy!

Kuroko slipped into the large network of royal offices and nodded to the secretaries and scribes that he passed. They rarely noticed him but it was still the polite thing to do.

Kuroko had gotten used to having no presence after leaving his village so many years ago. There he could never find a moment for himself. His looks and skills had never been as impressive as Kise’s, but even he was never able to escape the reach of overeager children. And, unfortunately, flirtatious young women who thought him an easier target for their affections after seeing the crowd that always surrounded Kise. Kuroko had taken to slipping away to the tall grass where the sheep and cattle were grazing, his only company the peppy young sheepdogs that loved to nestle down to nap with him.

Perhaps that was where his unwanted talent had come from, Kuroko had realized some time ago, but he had never noticed it shaping until he was surrounded by people who hadn’t known him since he was an infant. It was much easier to avoid strangers than it had been to escape his own mother, after all.

By the time this thought had flittered through his head he had arrived at Kagami’s office door. The door was open and the light was on inside. Kagami held great trust for his advisors and everyone employed under him. He trusted their judgement and knowledge, for good reason, but Kagami was still king of Seirin and so his approval and direct involvement was often required in matters regarding the kingdom.

Kagami was a little bit dense, but he wasn’t anywhere near as stupid as most people believed. He cared for the people under him and wanted nothing more than to do everything in his power to ensure that they lived well and happy lives under his rule.

Kuroko knocked gently on the doorframe and smiled tightly when Kagami looked up from the papers he was currently inventorying. Kagami’s smile quirked ever so slightly when he noticed Kuroko was still dressed in his usual white sleeping robes. “Don’t you think you might want to change your clothes?” He leaned forwards and snuck a glance at the door on the wall to his left. “Riko just might kill you this time, you know.”

Kuroko chuckled lightly and stepped into the office, sitting lightly on the edge of the chair in front of Kagami’s desk. “Frankly, Kagami-kun.” He said bluntly. “I couldn’t care less about my attire at the moment.”

Kagami blinked in surprise as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing Kuroko with one eyebrow raised. “Okay.” He said calmly, looking Kuroko up and down once before shrugging. He settled his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“How do you do it?” Kuroko said all at once, as though he’d been holding his breath and had just been given the okay to let it out. “How do you be so, so bright and warm all the damn time?”

Kagami’s smile straightened in slight confusion as he lifted his hand palm up with his elbow still resting on the table. He blew a curl of flame from his mouth that settled to a small glowing blaze in his palm. He nodded towards it once and shrugged. “This might have something to do with it.” He said, completely serious, and Kuroko fixed him with a blank and unamused expression.

“Kagami-kun is stupid.” He said without a hint of emotion in his voice and continued before the redhead could interrupt. “That’s not what I meant at all and you know it.”

Kagami tilted his head and closed his palm, the flame dying out as he did so. “Okay.” He said. “I don’t follow.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes ever so slightly and sat up straighter in the chair. “I mean,” He said in a slightly exasperated tone just north of his usual deadpan. “How do you always stay so positive and understanding? I’m not talking about a physical brightness here, Bakagami-kun. I’m talking about the brightness and warmth you have on the inside.” Kuroko let out a soft sigh, not at all embarrassed by his words. “Isn’t it difficult?”

Kagami felt a flush rise to his cheekbones and ducked his head ever so slightly. “Dammit, you.” He said in embarrassed annoyance. “Stop saying all kinds’a mushy stuff with a straight face, okay?” Kagami took a calming breath and rolled his shoulders.“Though I could say the same to you, you little bastard.”

Kagami took another calming breath. “You’re just so goddamn… sturdy. Dependable, collected, calm and annoyingly perceptive.” Kagami sent a soft glare towards Kuroko and smiled. “Goddammit how the hell do you manage it?”

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, examining Kagami as his mind sharpened in thought. And then he laughed. It wasn’t loud and it was hardly more than a brief chuckle, but Kagami felt the tension between his shoulder blades unwinding. Frankly, he hadn’t noticed how tense he’d been until it was gone and he couldn’t hold back his own laughter.

And so Kagami laughed, loudly and proudly and smiled wider than he felt his lips would ever allow. “You know,” He said after a few moments had passed and his laughter had faded but the smile remained. “You’re an annoying little bastard sometimes.” Kuroko pouted at this but Kagami didn’t pause to let him speak. “But I really do respect you.”

Kuroko blinked, the pout dissolving into a small smile. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.” He said sincerely. “You really have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Kuroko.” Kagami said, his voice suddenly soft and serious. “I want you to know that you and Kise are safe here. Whatever it is that’s going on and whatever it means for the future, I promise I’ll do my best to keep you, the both of you, as safe as I can.”

Kuroko blinked. A fog rose to his eyes but he blinked it away quickly, a smile melting onto his lips. It quivered slightly, but the corners of his mouth were firm. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.” He said, his voice slightly shaky and full of all the emotions he refused to give voice to. “Thank you so much.”

Kagami smiled softly in return and nodded. A comfortable silence settled over the pair as Kagami returned to the paperwork still piled on his desk. After a moment Kuroko stood and bid Kagami a good evening as he left to head to the castle library.

Truly the library was Kuroko’s favorite place in the whole of Castle Seirin. He’d been in Castle Seirin for nearly a year and he still had only gotten a quarter of the way through the shelves, and the library had quite the collection. The library was open to everyone in the castle and even to those outside it.

To be honest, most of Castle Seirin was like that. On multiple occasions Kuroko had bumped into students and scholars in the library as well as the occasional young man or woman there in search of a good read and a few hours of peace from the busy city life. The books were well loved and cared for by the people and Kuroko couldn’t have asked for more.

“Ah, Kuroko,” A surprisingly soft voice called when he entered the room. “Hello.”

Kuroko turned to see Hyuuga setting a tall stack of books on one of the large tables near the entrance. He seemed tired and slightly annoyed, but then again Hyuuga was always annoyed with one thing or another.

Kuroko smiled politely and dipped his head in a small bow. “Hello Hyuuga-san.” He said. “What are you researching?”

Hyuuga scowled at the books and grimaced horribly. “Records on the underground aqueducts. Riko’s up my ass to figure out how to fix the damn things when I don’t really understand how the hell they work.” He scowled again as he nudged the stack before it could fall. “So I’m going to figure out how the hell they work or, well, die trying because if I don’t Riko will have my head on a pike no doubt about it.”

Kuroko nodded gravely, there was nothing he could really say to that because knowing Riko she just might do exactly that. “Good luck with that, then.” He finally said and crept further into the labyrinth of bookshelves, leaving the annoyed muttering and grumbling of Hyuuga behind him.

Tall bookcases at least three times Kuroko’s height stood in docile rows and lazy spirals, filled with tomes of every size, shape, and color. Tall ladders on wheels stood at the end of every shelf so that the higher shelves could be reached and large, plush cushions nestled into quiet corners. All of this was lit by oil lamps every few feet and the glow from them was almost ethereal.

“Good afternoon, Kuroko.”

Kuroko paused and looked up to where, perched a few feet above him on one of the rolling ladders, someone stood and pushed one of the books in his arms into an empty slot on the shelf. The person leaned down and smiled brightly before shuffling slightly and doing the same to another book.

“Good afternoon, Tsuchida-san.” Kuroko replied. “How are things in the library today?”

Tsuchida hummed in thought before he responded, slipping another book into place. “Fine, just fine.” He answered after a beat or two of pause. “Slow, as usual. I’m hoping Hyuuga remembers to return that huge stack of books to the right place once he’s done with them.”

“I heard that!” Hyuuga’s muffled shout sounded from the front of the library.

Tsuchida chuckled. “Good!” He shouted back before smiling knowingly at Kuroko, shrugging his shoulders as Hyuuga’s unintelligible grumbling once again filled the background of the silent library.

Kuroko found himself smiling as well. “I’ll let you get back to that, then.” He said.

Tsuchida nodded as he descended the ladder, his smile still in place. “Let me know if you need anything, Kuroko.” He said. “Anything at all.”

Kuroko nodded his thanks and continued on towards a particularly secluded corner towards the back wall. It was Tsuchida’s job to manage, organize, and maintain the order of the library. Kuroko’s corner, however, always remained exactly how Kuroko himself had left it last. The large armchair was nestled in a shadowy corner illuminated by a glimmering lamp that hung on the wall above a small table. A small stack of books rested neatly on the table, each with a small strip of ribbon nestled somewhere in the pages.

Kuroko sighed and settled into the plush cushion of the chair, easily dwarfed by its large frame. He pulled the nearest book from the stack carefully, an interesting little collection of poems from a long dead King of Seirin, and burrowed into a comfortable position.

And in such a way, Kuroko read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have the next few chapters written so there won't be as big of a delay (hopefully) for the next few chapters. Comments and Kudos always make me happy, so if you haven't done either of those (and you would like to, we're big on consent here) please do so! I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> My writing is moving to my personal tumblr which is... uh... http://korinzia.tumblr.com/ ... I think. But yeah, when I get around to it I'll probably post some things about this AU. Random tidbits of knowledge... The map I drew like two months ago... who knows.... as long as I remember... (6.6)


	7. Water's Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroko stays up past his bedtime and Kise assumes the worst. Kagami doesn't get paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had super-duper-uper awesome holidays and that going back to school/work/real-life hasn't completely kicked your ass.

Kuroko finally sighed, the soft leather cover of the book in his lap slipping from his fingers as the book closed with a final, dull thump. His eyes slipped closed as he breathed in and out slowly, peacefully, as the final words of the mystery novel danced in his head. Kuroko hadn’t expected the ending, he really truly hadn’t, and he couldn’t have been more satisfied.

After a moment he swallowed, wetting his dry lips and palate before his eyes opened hesitantly, glancing around the dimly lit alcove. The lamp above him was the only one still lit and the rest of the library was covered in darkness.

He tilted his head in curiosity and exchanged the book for the intricate metal lantern set on the table beside him. It was small with delicate filigree clinging to the surface of the glass windows and a small caramel colored candle was nestled into the well of the copper base, unlit.

With a sigh and a smile, Kuroko stood and stretched his stiff muscles. The unlit lamps around him meant that the library was closed for the night, meaning it was beyond late in the evening.

Sighing, Kuroko lit the lantern and blotted out the lamp above his head, leaving the lantern as the only light as it cast flickering shadows around him. He stepped out of the alcove and began the winding journey back to the library entrance.

The library looked different at night, illuminated only by the flickering beam of the lantern. It was mysterious and enchanting, as if Kuroko himself were in the midst of a midnight clue hunt. He snickered at the thought and allowed a small smile to slip across his lips. He’d be an excellent detective, if he did say so himself. Silent, observant, fearless.

As he rounded the last turn he jumped slightly when a brown-eyed face appeared in the glow of the light, his heart leaping to his mouth though he showed little of his surprise on his face, coaching it into neutrality. The brown-eyed face, however, split in a stuttered scream that Kuroko, oddly enough, recognized.

“Furihata-kun.” He said softly and gently, bringing the lantern to his face from where he’d held it at arm’s length. The glow illuminated his features as he spoke. “What are you doing here?”

Furihata had bent double, hands grasping his knees as he heaved air into his lungs, heart racing from the scare. “A-ah, K-K-Kuroko. It’s y-y-y-you.” He sighed, heaving himself back up to a standing position though his face was still as white as a sheet. “S-s-s-sorry, y-you s-s-s-scared m-me there.”

Kuroko nodded, his lips tipping up in a small smile. “Yes, I noticed.” He said bluntly. “You frightened me as well.”

Furihata ran his eyes over Kuroko’s face, obviously not convinced. “Uh-huh.” He said in hesitant agreement. “Su-sure. What are you d-doing here in the f-first p-place?” His stutter was calming down as he spoke, though his eyes were still wide with lingering adrenaline.

Kuroko lowered the lantern slightly. “I was leaving, actually.” He said. “I got too absorbed in the mystery novel I was reading and it seems that I have stayed past the library’s closing. Tsuchida-san was kind enough to leave me this lantern.” He glanced from it to Furihata. “What are you doing here, Furihata-kun?”

“O-oh, uh, I c-c-c-couldn’t sleep w-well s-so I was g-g-going t-to s-see if I could, uh, um, f-find a b-b-book or t-t-two t-to help me sweep, uh I mean sleep, uh y-yeah…” His voice trailed and died off, a small whimper taking its place.

Kuroko nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, Furihata-kun, calm down.” He said gently. “I’m not persecuting you or anything. I know full well the therapeutic properties of a good book, but don’t stay up too late or it loses all meaning, you know.”

Furihata nodded eagerly and Kuroko allowed a smile to tug at his features. “I will, d-don’t worry, Kuroko.”

With that said, the two bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Kuroko ventured further outside the library while Furihata continued inwards, aided by the lantern which Kuroko insisted he use. “I can pretty much figure the rest of the way out from memory, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko had said. “I insist that you use it, I don’t want you to get lost.”

“A-alright, Kuroko, I’ll use it.” Furihata had relented. “B-but if you get lost yourself, you better holler, okay?”

Kuroko had agreed with a soft chuckle but he knew he wouldn’t need the help. Kuroko knew every twist and turn of Castle Seirin by heart already, and could navigate it with his eyes closed if he were honest. Which he was, brutally so.

His steps made little noise as he strode gently across the cool marble floors of the castle. He could see from the open air walkway that the moon had risen nearly halfway across the sky, confirming what Kuroko had previously figured.

Chances were that Kagami was already asleep and Kuroko was unpleasantly surprised to find that that was not the case.

Kagami was awake, though his deep blue sleeping robes and dragging expression showed his fatigue. He was leaning on the doorway of his sleeping chambers, glaring tiredly at the animated figure of Kise as the blonde fumbled and bumbled his way through some sort of rant.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise exclaimed when Kuroko was finally within earshot. “Why won’t you tell me where Kurokocchi is?! Are you hiding him?! Did you kill him?! Kurokocchi!? Kurokocchi!?”

“Goddammit, shut the hell up.” Kagami barked tiredly, his eyes rolling in exasperation and exhaustion. “I keep tellin’ ya, dumbass. I don’t know where the hell Kuroko went to. He’s a grown ass man, he can take care of his goddamn self.” Kagami paused, eyes narrowing. “And don’t you dare even think that I would ever hurt Kuroko, you got me. It ain’t funny anymore. I’m about this close to tearing your stupid little airhead off your dumbass shoulders.”

“But Kagamicchi!” Kise continued to wail. “What if, what if those horrible people found me?! What if they got to Kurokocchi already?! What am I going to do, Kagamicchi!?” Kise took in a ragged breath, lurching forward to latch onto Kagami’s robes. “What if he’s dead!?”

Before Kise could dissolve into messy sobs, Kuroko had finally reached the two and he thrust his hand out, palm and fingers pointed like a blade. His fingers found their mark, digging into the sensitive juncture of Kise’s ribs. “Kise-kun.” He said, his tone monotonous. “Please don’t kill me off just yet.”

Kise turned to look at Kuroko, jumping slightly at his sudden appearance. “Kurokocchi –” He began, though Kuroko interrupted him with another jab and an annoyed blank stare.

“Also, please shut up. You’re going to wake up the entire city if you continue with your squealing.”

“You’re so mean, Kurokocchi!” Kise whined, though Kuroko could see the tension leaving the blonde’s shoulders and back. “And I was so worried about you!”

“I told you not to be.” Kagami supplied tiredly, running a hand through his already tousled hair. “This idiot probably got caught up in another book or something.” He glanced at Kuroko. “Am I right?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, Kagami-kun.” He confirmed. “That is indeed the case.” He turned to Kise and dipped his head in a small bow. “I apologize for worrying you, Kise-kun.” He said. “But you must realize that you and I are safe in Seirin, especially in this castle. Whoever it was that attacked you and our village will not get us here. Kagami-kun has assured me of this.”

Kise’s bottom lip trembled and he detached himself from Kagami’s front, lunging instead for Kuroko as he wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy’s frame. “Kurokocchi!” He whimpered softly. “I’m so glad you’re safe. So glad.”

Kuroko tilted his head to accommodate the leech he’d acquired. “Kagami-kun.” He said gently, one hand rising to pat Kise on the back soothingly, tender despite his detached tone. “I doubt he will be able to rest calmly without me there.” Kuroko paused, hesitating ever so slightly before continuing. “It appears that I’ll be sleeping in my own chambers tonight.” Kagami lifted a brow but didn’t say anything.

Instead he waved his hand tiredly. “Yeah, I figured it would come to that.” He said, his voice betraying the regret and the longing behind the words. Kuroko’s face softened ever so slightly in the face of it.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun.” He said softly, coaching his voice into speaking the things he knew Kagami would be able to hear.

Kagami’s tired eyes drooped ever so slightly and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kuroko’s temple. He held them there for a few moments before finally withdrawing slowly, as if he didn’t want to and Kuroko doubted that he did.

“Goodnight Kuroko.” Kagami whispered. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far, I absolutely adore each and every one of you. I hope 2016 is your year to be as awesome as I know you can be!


	8. Air's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry for the delay in updating. I was going to post this chapter on Kuroko's birthday, but I was busy traveling back to school and then I was going to post it on Valentine's day but I was busy with final projects and studying for final exams (Thank you trimester schedule).
> 
> But here you go, 2,766 words worth of fluff and world building.

The next morning found Kuroko and Kagami sitting in exhausted silence as Koganei set a bowl of fruit and a basket of freshly baked bread between them. Furihata came behind, balancing a silver tray on his palms. Koganei turned and lifted the juice pitcher, jam jars, and butter dish from the tray, setting those down as well.

“Let us know if you need anything else, sleepyheads.” Koganei chimed happily, chuckling at the heavy lidded glare Kuroko leveled at him and the pitiful groans that escaped Kagami as his head lolled on the table. Furihata sputtered an apology and ushered the far-too-chipper-for-this-early-in-the-morning Koganei back down the hall to the kitchen.

The morning was too windy for breakfast in the garden and so the pair had requested their breakfast be brought to the sitting room near their sleeping quarters. The curtains over the windows billowed pleasantly, but they were heavy enough to keep the bulk of the bite outside.

Kuroko let his glare die, eyelids drooping further as he lazily lifted a roll and smothered it with butter and apple jam. He glanced at Kagami before he took a bite, jerking his foot so that his toes gently jabbed against Kagami’s shin. “Kagami-kun.” He croaked. “Wake up and eat.”

Kagami moaned in protest, his words muffled by the table smooshed into his face. He rolled his head to the side so that his ear was now flush against the table’s surface and his eyes strained to glare at Kuroko. "Don’ wanna.” He murmured. “Too tired.”

Kuroko paused mid chew and blatantly stared at Kagami, too tired to coach his face into his usual poker face. “Kagamai-kun.” He said after he swallowed, not even bothering to hide the wonder and worry in his tone. “Are you dying?”

Kagami snorted and lifted his head. “Feels like it.” He moaned, but shoved a still warm cinnamon bun into his mouth. “But no.”

Kuroko nodded, blinking lazily as he watched Kagami eat slowly and civilly. He was seriously considering calling a doctor at that point.

“What about Mr. Happy Fun Time Sunshine?” Kagami said after he swallowed. _After he swallowed_. God, it was worse than Kuroko had thought. “Isn’t he going to eat breakfast?”

Kuroko’s eyes immediately narrowed, all musings as to Kagami’s questionable health immediately dying. “Kise-kun is still asleep.” He all but spat. “He would not wake when I roused him, something about beauty sleep and kittens. So I left him.”

Kagami scowled instantly. “Damn bastard.” He said venomously. “He waltzes right into _my_ castle, disturbs _my_ sleeping routine, turns everything to _hellfire_ , and has the nerve to get his _beauty sleep_?!”

Kuroko opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off when Kagami suddenly stood. Kuroko blinked lazily at him, a small frown tugging at his lips as Kagami all but stormed around the table to stand beside Kuroko who remained seated. The Air Born looked up at the Fire Born with thinly veiled annoyance and a groggy curiosity. “What are you doing, Kagami-kun?” He said before popping the final bite of bread into his mouth.

Kagami didn’t respond but twirled his index finger in a gesture that Kuroko understood and complied to with open contempt and annoyance. With a heavy sigh Kuroko shifted so that he remained seated but faced Kagami, lifting a single shy blue brow at the redhead as he did so.

Without another word, Kagami collapsed onto the floor, supported by the plush seating cushions. His head landed gently on Kuroko’s lap and his arms wound around Kuroko’s waist, his hands spreading across Kuroko’s hips.

A sigh escaped Kagami’s lips as he burrowed into the pillow made by Kuroko’s thighs and the bunched silk of his sleeping robe. “That’s better.” He muttered. “If that bastard gets to sleep, then you can bet your ass I’m sleeping too.”

Kuroko had frozen at the initial contact but as Kagami had spoken, the wheels had once again began turning in Kuroko’s head. The tension that had formed without Kuroko knowing instantly dissolved from his shoulders as Kuroko relaxed in Kagami’s hold.

With one hand Kuroko reached down and ran his fingers through the soft threads of Kagami’s hair. With the other he blindly reached onto the table and grabbed another still-warm roll and skillfully smeared butter and apple jam across the crusty surface before bringing it to his lips.

“And what about me, then, Kagami-kun?” He said thoughtfully. “I was the one actually dealing with Kise-kun and his horribly irrational fears and rather annoying – yet still concerning – nightmares all night.”

Kagami hummed and tilted his head just enough to be able to look up at Kuroko from the corner of his dark-rimmed eyes. “You could join me.” He said with what Kuroko assumed was supposed to be a suggestive tone but it came out muffled and pleading.

Kuroko chuckled and shook his head lightly. “No, that’s quite alright, Kagami-kun.” He said, once again the master of monotony, though he let the pull of his lips melt into a small smile. “I’m not one to nap, it ruins my sleep schedule.”

Kagami hummed and tucked his face back into Kuroko’s stomach. “ah’s fine.” Kagami murmured, his voice fading. “You an’ me can… go to bed early or… sleep late or… whatever, dude.” He yawned. “It’ll be… awesome.”

Kuroko chuckled gently. “Alright, Kagami-kun.” He said softly. “But for now,” Kuroko leaned down to press a fluttery kiss against the shell of Kagami’s ear. “Sleep.”

Almost instantly Kagami’s breathing deepened and fell into the familiar rhythm of sleep. Kuroko smiled and continued his ministrations in Kagami’s hair. It was weird how such a small action, simple and mundane in every way, could bring such a sense of calm and peace to Kuroko. It was almost as if he were the one sprawled across the sitting room floor, sleeping deeply and without reserve.

The thought made Kuroko chuckle lightly as he took another bite of the roll, savoring the sweet, sticky flavor of the apple jam and the smooth sweetness of the butter as they swirled around the fluffy warmth of the bread. It was heaven.

With a sigh, Kuroko glanced from Kagami to the spread of the table. His face drew together in a thoughtful pout before he nodded once.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko called gently with a soft nudge and a small wiggle. Kagami was a heavy sleeper usually, but there was something about Kuroko calling for him that always managed to wake him up. With a sharp intake of breath and a small moan of mild discomfort, Kagami tightened his grip on Kuroko ever so slightly as if to say, _I’m listening_.

“Are you going to eat after your nap or should I call of Koganei-san to go ahead and clear the table?”

Kagami looked up at Kuroko tiredly before glancing at the small bounty of breakfast still on the table. “You don’t eat enough.” He said automatically, stifling a yawn. His arms slithered from around Kuroko’s waist and he carefully turned over so that he lay on his back.

A small blush coated Kagami’s face as he averted his eyes. “F-feed me?”

Kuroko lifted one sky blue brow in question, eyes narrowing in slight warning. “Are you a child now, Kagami-kun?” He said in a mock exasperated tone. “Can you not feed yourself if you are as hungry as I assume?”

Kagami’s blush flared to life as he sputtered at Kuroko’s question. “I-I-I’m too, uh, too tired to, uh, move right now K-K-Kuroko.” His flush only increased as he failed to put his thoughts into words. “Dammit!” he swore, glaring at Kuroko’s amused face. “I can’t reach the damn table if I’m down here, you bastard. Don’t make this harder on me!”

Kuroko smiled gently and reached to the breadbasket, pulling out another loaf of cinnamon bread. His hand left Kagami’s hair and tore off a chuck of the roll before bringing it to Kagami’s lips. With an astonished look and a blushing smile, Kagami opened his mouth, accepted the food, and chewed happily. Before Kuroko could retract his fingers, Kagami’s tongue darted out to lick the stray grains of sugar and cinnamon off of the tips of Kuroko’s fingers.

Kuroko himself jumped slightly at the surprise, sending Kagami a small glare as he took to ripping off another chuck to put into his own mouth instead, chewing with a small yet victorious smirk marking his face.

A small growl reverberated across Kuroko’s thigh and he chuckled as Kagami scowled and pouted but made no move otherwise. With a lingering smile and a faint laugh Kuroko conceded and took turns feeding Kagami and himself.

In between chews they laughed and carried on as usual, and they managed to maintain the cheerful farce until Kagami’s brows drew together, as they usually did in the face of displeasure, and he opened his mouth. “So, what do you think of this whole mess?”

As the words washed over him, Kuroko slowed his chewing and swallowed thickly. “Pardon?” He said, not truly understanding what Kagami meant by his words.

Kagami tilted his chin to look Kuroko in the eyes. “You know what I mean.” Kagami persisted, gesturing vaguely with his hands, a soft blush of embarrassment and frustration rising to his cheeks as he struggled to find the words. “This whole mess. You, Kise, Teiko, whatever the hell is happening with Element Borns… It’s a… mess.” Kagami bit his lip, not sure if he’d gotten his point across. “What are your thoughts?”

Kuroko continued to look into Kagami’s face, reading the emotions and thoughts so clearly written there. After a moment Kuroko tipped his head up, looking thoughtfully out at nothing. It was a loaded question, really, for something that sounded so innocent. Though, knowing Kagami, it was probably meant as innocently as it sounded.

There was also the fact that Kuroko could lie, could tell Kagami what he thought the redhead wanted to hear. But he wouldn’t. He trusted Kagami, and his trust was returned. So, Kuroko wouldn’t lie.

“Fear, mostly.” Kuroko said softly, after a beat of silence. It felt strange to admit it, a chill ran down his spine as he tasted the word and found he didn’t like the flavor. “I am afraid.”

Kagami hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing, allowing for Kuroko to elaborate.

“I am afraid that Kise-kun and I will be hunted down, considering what Kise-kun has told us. I am afraid that my family is dead, and though I know it is most likely true, a piece of me prays that they are hidden away and safe.” Kuroko stalls, an unexpected hitch in his throat. “Most of all,” He said after a moment, voice thick with an emotion he didn’t know, and didn’t want to know.

“I am afraid that this is more than what it appears.” Kuroko said, forcing the words around the lump in his throat. He paused in thought, and Kagami remained silent, giving him time to think. “I don’t want to see you, or this country, hurt.” He continued after a moment. “If this group of people, the people who killed my family, did so simply because of Kise-kun and I and what we are, then what is to say they don’t have similar plans for the rest of the Element Borns and their families?”

“You mean me, don’t you?” Kagami said, more of a statement than a question but there was a thread of surprise and wonder laced within the words. “You’re worried about me, aren’t you? You don’t give a damn about your own life, am I right?”

Kuroko didn’t answer, but his silence was answer enough. “There is something you must know, Kagami-kun.” He said, his fingers absentmindedly weaving through the strands of Kagami’s hair as they fanned across his lap. “I know an oracle, quite a few oracles really, who live in the mountains of Shuutoku. The mountains themselves border the Teiko Plains, and so it’s fairly obvious that that was the first place I went after I… left home.”

Kuroko’s eyelids fluttered at the memory. “Hey,” Kagami said softly. “It’s not good to hold in your emotions like that all the time. I understand, it’s hard and you’re used to closing yourself off but when you’re with me I…” Kagami scowled. “Ah dammit, what I’m trying to say is it’s okay to… do whatever you feel like around me, okay?”

Kuroko laughed a little and the tears he’d been holding in ever since he’d sensed Kise began spilling from his eyes unabashedly. He smiled down at Kagami, mouthing a silent thank you.

And so, Kuroko allowed himself to grieve for the clan he’d left behind, who’d died because of him and what he was. And Kuroko allowed himself to grieve for the people he’d never known, and never met, who had still died because of him. And Kuroko grieved for his parents who had loved him, who he had left behind, who he would never get to see again, and who he would never get to apologize to. And Kuroko mourned for the land of his home, now barren and eternally soaked in blood.

They stayed like that for a while as the tears flowed from Kuroko’s eyes, his lip quivering painfully though he made no noise save for the occasional harsh sniff through his runny nose. Kagami remained solid, whispering softly to Kuroko as he reached up to cradle the Air Born’s tear-streaked cheeks in his palms gently.

Time passed, and Kuroko tired of crying, sniffing and wiping his eyes harshly with the backs of his hands. When he was satisfied with this, he brought his palms to rest over the backs of Kagami’s hands which still cupped his jaw tenderly. “I’m alright now.” He whispered, and though Kagami nodded and smiled he did not retract his hands.

“As I was saying,” Kuroko continued, determined to tell the redhead what he knew. “The Element Borns are not born randomly, but on cycles. Every twelve hundred years, an Air Born is birthed. Every eight-hundred and fifty years, a Thunder Born is birthed. Every nine-hundred years, a Fire Born is birthed. And so on, and so forth through Water, Earth, and the others.”

“Really?” Kagami said, voice filled with surprise and curiosity, much like his face. “I didn’t know that. It’s always been said that the Element Borns were random, the chosen ones of the Gods and whatnot.”

Kuroko nodded. “Indeed, I was told the same. But the Shaman of Shuutoku have maps and calendars that show the progressions of the stars and the elements and things I couldn’t begin to understand.” He paused. “But the important part is that sometimes, these cycles overlap. Sometimes it’s just two or three Element Borns being birthed within a few years of each other, and almost never close enough to meet each other, or for anyone to even know that there are two.”

“But, roughly twenty years ago the cycles all aligned in the same year. Earth, Thunder, Air, Fire, and Water. It’s an unprecedented event.” Kuroko looked down at Kagami. “The Shaman I know, his name is Midorima Shintarou. He is, perhaps, the smartest person I have yet to meet and even he wasn’t able to divine the outcome of so many Element Borns. He said something about a wildcard, something that was able to challenge destiny, that refused to bow to the whim of fate and clouded the image of the future.”

Kagami’s frown deepened. “Well that sucks.” He said. “So like there’s a knot in the string that hasn’t been worked out yet and until the knot works itself out, you can’t unwind the rest of the string?”

Kuroko paused. “Yes, exactly, Kagami-kun.” He murmured. “I’m surprised you were able to think of it, given that you’re an idiot.”

“You little bastard.” Kagami muttered in response, though it lacked any real bite. “One of these days I really will knock your head off your shoulders.”

Kuroko shrugged. “Not likely, Kagami-kun. Midorima-kun said I would live a very long life.” He paused. “Pending, of course, on the unravelling of the stubborn knot.”

“What do you mean?”

Kuroko’s face drew tight, his lips pursing unpleasantly. “Let’s just say, Kagami-kun, that the knot can untie one of two ways. Either it will untie simply and soundlessly and the string will unwind and peace will endure or it will unwind with a snap and threaten the structure of the entire skein.”

Kagami was silent.

“And that, despite my many prayers to the contrary, it appears that the snap-and-threaten option is coming to fruition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% confident about the characterization in this chapter. Let me know if something seems wonky, yeah? Thank you for your kudos, bookmarks, and wonderful comments. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon. See you then!


	9. Air's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just more fluff. Just fluff. Kise is driving these poor babies to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I was so busy the past, like, three weeks I completely had no time to update! But here I am and ooooh boy, I about had a heart attack when I proofread this just now because this just might give you a freaking cavity it's so sickeningly sweet.

Despite Kuroko’s alarming revelation over breakfast and the slight shiver that never really leaves Kagami’s spine afterwards, the redhead must sally forth regardless of the worry beginning to nip at the corners of his brain.

Kuroko had never really spoken much about his adventures before coming to Seirin and though Kagami did truly respect the Air Born’s privacy, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been at least a little curious. The way Kuroko spoke made it seem as though he’d been across the entire world. But, now that Kagami had time to think about it as he poured mindlessly over the palace budget and the roster for the upcoming tournament, he should’ve assumed as much.

 “Watch how you twist that thing, Bakagami.” Riko muttered as she passed from the open doors on one side of his office to another, fluidly replacing one sheaf of paper for another as she passed. “It might stick that way.”

Kagami only has time to lift his brows in question before she was gone, answering none of his unspoken questions. “What the hell was that?” He asked himself.

“She’s talking about your face, moron.” Hyuuga responded as he entered through the same door Riko left through all of five seconds prior. “You’re thinking too hard, or some trifling shit like that.” Hyuuga’s voice was subdued, his shoulders slightly drooped under the weight of the papers in his hands. His hair was slightly disheveled and the bags under his eyes were almost as dark as the bruise forming on his shoulder.

Kagami cast the injury a concerned glance and Hyuuga couldn’t help but sigh as he deposited the papers on Kagami’s desk with a slight heave. “Fell asleep while reading, and then fell out of my chair.” He answered, and Kagami was pretty sure his obvious exhaustion was the only thing keeping him from being extremely embarrassed by the situation.

“Anyway,” Hyuuga continued, “here’s the goddamn damage reports and, uh, work orders or some shit for the aqueduct our new friend so glamorously demolished.” He yawned, low and long and Kagami had to fight the urge to do the same.

Hyuuga waved his hand as though to dispel his tiredness and gestured from Kagami to the stack. “Keep ‘em, trash ‘em, use ‘em for toilet paper, I don’t give a damn anymore.” He then turned to leave and shouted back at Kagami to continue. “I’m taking a nap for the next seven years or some shit. Wake me up and be prepared to die.”

With that he’s gone and Kagami is no less confused than he was when Hyuuga had walked in.

“Riko?” Kagami called, and the little brunette is back in the doorway she left through, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a rabbit with twelve things to do and eleven minutes to do them in. “What is it?” She all but snapped and Kagami chose to ignore it for now.

“What the hell is this?” He asked instead, gesturing to the pile Hyuuga had left. Riko’s eyes widened as she all but jumped forward to snatch them up and skimmed through them at a speed that left Kagami extremely impressed and not a little bit annoyed. “Riko?”

“Damage reports, prospective costs, improvement ideas, former workers, potential workers, repair time, water damage, water costs,” Riko continued to chant the words like a mantra, adding more that Kagami couldn’t understand and frankly wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Oi, Riko.” He finally barked softly. He wanted her attention, but he wasn’t stupid. No one barked at Aida Riko and lived to tell the tale. She jolted and looked over at Kagami almost sheepishly as she settled the papers better into her hands and leveled her gaze at Kagami.  

“It’s nothing, Kagami-kun.” She said in a level tone. “I asked Hyuuga to prepare the reports on the aqueduct damages, repairs, costs, and whatnot. He finished faster than I thought he would.”

Kagami nodded at that. “Makes sense.” And really, it did. “Okay, can I leave all that to you then? I’m up to my elbows in figuring out these weird medical issues I’m trying to work out in the city and, ultimately, the whole kingdom.”

“You got it.” Riko all but chirped and leaned over to look down at the papers scattered across his desk. Now that all the trivial, kingly, sign-and-go things had been cleared out of the way, all that remained were the palace budgets and medicinal financial reports from the past month.

Riko thinks for a moment, keen eyes taking in all the details as the gears turned in her head. “Why don’t you send someone to town to ask the local practitioners what they think?” She said finally, a funny look on her face. “Really, why didn’t you already think of that? You’re much more action oriented than this.”

Kagami could only sigh at this as he rubbed at his temples. “You’re right, as usual, Riko.” He said resignedly. “I think I’m just too sleep deprived for this.”

“Oh?” Riko toned thoughtfully at this, shifting her stance slightly to get a better look at Kagami’s face. “Oh, yeah.” She said finally. “You look wrecked. What happened?”

Kagami almost growled as he spoke. “Goddamn Kise needed Kuroko for a fucking teddy bear or some shit last night. I got zero sleep. Kuroko got zero sleep.” Here he groaned, because that’s really all he had to say on the matter.

Riko nodded thoughtfully to herself before speaking. “Well.” She said. “I have it on good authority that Kuroko is more than likely trying to catch a few Z’s himself right about now.”

“Whose?”

“Mine.”

“Chances?”

“94%.”

“Done.” Kagami nodded as he stood, stepping around Riko to hustle out the door and down the hall to his sleeping chambers. There was no doubt in his mind that Riko was right and that Kuroko was there, trying his best to blissfully slip into the sleep he’d lost last night, his aversion to naps be damned.

When an opened door grants him a view of a gorgeously chaotic bedhead and a pair of pale open arms waiting to be filled, Kagami cannot help but thank every deity he knows that Kuroko wandered into his kingdom, into his city, into his palace, and into his heart.

He slipped the heavy tunic from his shoulders and approached the bed, lifting the corner of the blanket and slipping in under it. Kuroko was on him immediately, arms looping around his shoulders and pulling his head into a sleep-warm embrace. “Good afternoon, Kagami-kun.” He whispered softly into the crimson tresses of Kagami’s hair.

Kagami snorted softly, resting his cheek against the soft fabric covering Kuroko’s chest. He felt a slim leg wrap across his hip and a chilled foot press against the back of his knee. “Good afternoon, sleepy-head. What happened to not taking naps?”

Kuroko hummed, although the pitch of it was displeased. “I am not herculean, Kagami-kun. Even I have my limits.” His words were interrupted by a soft yawn, buried in the crown of Kagami’s head. “Though it seems that even naps without your warmth are near impossible.”

Kagami hummed. “You’re perhaps the only person I know who becomes more eloquent when sleepy, did you know that? And sappier, too.”

Kuroko smiled, Kagami could feel the curve of it against his brow. “It is a gift.” He said, mischief in his voice. The pair fell silent after that as Kagami curled his body protectively around the slight form of Kuroko, and when that slight form curled around him in turn, a small part of Kagami sighed and he couldn’t help but think to himself that this must be what coming home feels like.

“I’ve realized something.” Kuroko mumbled into Kagami’s hair after a time, breath even and lips quirked in a tired smile. “Now that I may never return to my home.”

“What is that?” Kagami said, although he could not keep the yawn from his voice as he settled further into the softest embrace he has ever known.

“Perhaps I may never return to the Plains of Teiko,” he nestled deep into Kagami’s embrace, “but I have already come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading whether you've been with me for day one or you're just jumping on board now! I appreciate everyone who has bookmarked, commented, and/or left me kudos and you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> It looks like I'll be updating monthly from here on out but my schedule is getting rocky from the end of the school year so it might not be as consistent as I would hope. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	10. Author's Got No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus blurb that I couldn't quite make into a full chapter but I wanted to post anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this is an extra mini-chapter, if you haven't read Chapter 9 which also was posted today I suggest you go check that out first and then come back here. If you have, then welcome to what I'm calling a well timed apology for the delay in posting Chapter 9 that I already had written out and sitting pretty.

The next morning, as Kagami slowly awakened from what could have arguably been the best sleep he’d gotten in weeks, he couldn’t help but sigh. Kuroko’s warm weight still rested against his chest, burrowed in the fabric of his sleeping robes, and Kagami couldn’t help the dorky grin that rose to his face.

_I have already come home._

Kuroko’s words from the night before danced in his head and in his heart, joy blooming from every step and Kagami couldn’t get enough of it. “Home,” He hummed to himself, bringing Kuroko closer to his chest and burying his nose in the soft locks nested against him. A soft chuckle threatened to rumble in his throat and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling despite the soft flush that settled across his nose.

Kuroko shifted, in discomfort or wakefulness Kagami wasn’t sure, and he froze. Kuroko in the morning was a force to be reckoned with, and even Kagami with all his idiocies wouldn’t wish a prematurely awakened Kuroko on his worst enemy.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered, throat thick from sleep and something Kagami didn’t quite want to think about. “You’re much too chipper.” It’s not so much a warning as it is a condemnation and Kagami figured he’s safe for the time being so he pulled back just enough to look Kuroko in the eye. Half-lidded, sleep laden eyes, but eyes all the same.

“Did something good happen?” Kuroko asked of Kagami’s silence and his still present smile.

Kagami’s smile didn’t waver, but his head wobbled somewhere between a shake and a nod that had Kuroko’s brows furrowing softly. “Well kinda,” Kagami finally admitted, his smile – and his blush – brightening at the memory. “But it’s n-not that important r-right now.” Inwardly Kagami swore at himself for stuttering, but showed no sign of it in his face.

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the redhead with neutral suspicion and the usual rampant Kuroko curiosity. “If you say so.” He said after a moment of pause and shifted so that he was once again caged comfortably within Kagami’s embrace. “I’m going back to sleep then.”

Kagami opened his mouth to protest right as Kuroko levelled a blank glare at him, the unspoken challenge ringing through the silence. _Try to wake me up again and die_ , Kuroko’s eyes screamed. Though his lips said something along the lines of “You should sleep some more too, Kagami-kun.”

Really, what else was he supposed to do but oblige?

When Kagami was finally allowed to wake the wolverine that was Kuroko in the morning, the sun was well into the sky. Frankly, Kagami had a theory that the only reason Kuroko ever voluntarily left the bed was because he got too warm in the mid-morning heat.

Further study may be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you guys may (or may not, what do I know) be totally enjoying the happy-time hurt/comfort domestic fluff we've got going on but I'm here to remind you that both you and I know that none of this can last... You've been warned.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hi! I'm so happy to be doing my first fic on Ao3. Please take care of me.  
> 2\. I'm still working out some logistics on this universe but I'll have the next chapter up whenever I get things cemented in my head.  
> 3\. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!  
> 4\. I have a tumblr! Follow me at zadabug98.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
